Wrecking Ball
by JaiSpade
Summary: "She soon after spun on her heel and locked gazes with Castle. Heat pulsed between them as she slowly glided across the floor toward him. If he thought he was going to combust before…" Set during Season 4, sometime after "Linchpin." Castle and Beckett cross a line.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but this story.**

This was a special kind of hell. All torture and temptation and his blood was boiling beneath his skin. She had to know what she was doing to him. She had to know how she affected him, wrapped up tightly in that dress and swinging her hips and shaking her shoulders. There was no way she didn't know what could be going through his mind while watching her.

It's becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her siren call the past couple of weeks, ever since Ryan and Jenny's wedding. Being each other's 'plus one' let him pretend for one night what it would be like for Beckett to be his. She even let him give her a kiss rather close to the mouth when he walked her home after the reception. Then there was the case with Royal the dog, when she allowed him to touch her. He was daydreaming about that for a whole week, that simple touch. Last week was the latest in their growing connection when Beckett couldn't contain her jealousy around Sofia Turner. As much as Castle disliked the awkward situation between the three of them, his heart did flips at the notion that Beckett was all green-eyed over one of his past relationships. Now there was this—a night out with their friends—the sensual way she was moving, drawing the attention of other participants on the dance floor and driving him crazy.

The hand resting on his thigh gripped it hard and the other holding his drink slammed the glass down on the bar, drawing the attention of his friends beside him.

"What's the matter, Castle?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, man. You look like you're about to combust."

Castle's eyes swung from the glorious body of Kate Beckett to stare at Esposito. "What?"

"You've been ogling her for the past twenty minutes. Why don't you just go over there and dance with her?"

Castle scoffed, trying not to look Beckett's way again, but the pull was too strong, his eyes slowly trailing back to her swaying movements.

"Alright, how about we help you out?" Espo got up from his seat with Ryan following close behind. The boys made their way to their ladies, both Lanie and Jenny breaking a sweat alongside the tall brunette. Each one pulled his girl away, leaving Beckett solo on the dance floor. She soon after spun on her heel and locked gazes with Castle. Heat pulsed between them as she slowly glided across the floor toward him. If he thought he was going to combust before…

Before he was ready, she was standing in front of him, sweat glistening on her skin, eyes gold and molten. She placed a hand on each thigh, stepping between his legs and trailing her palms up, up, up. He visibly swallowed, drawing her attention to his throat. She leaned in, bringing her lips to his ear. "Wanna dance, Castle?"

His hand slipped up to catch the sharp jut of her hip. He tugged her in closer, close enough to feel the hitch of breath within her chest. "Not sure I can handle your moves, Beckett. Just watching you has me arrested."

It was hard to hear over the booming music, but with her pressed to his chest, he could feel her hum against him. "I have my cuffs in my purse. I can arrest you for real if you'd like."

He slid his hand to her back and lower, almost cupping her bottom. "You're playing with fire, Detective," he growled into her hair. "That's a naughty notion."

"Hmm, maybe you should use the cuffs on me."

He gently gripped the back of her head and pulled her away to look into her eyes. His heart doubled in beats at the discovery of arousal swirling in its depths. Her hands trailed up his torso to wrap around his lapels, keeping him close. His hand came to her face, thumb swiping over her bottom lip. The tip of her tongue sneaked out and tripped over the skin of his digit, causing him to groan. "Beckett, how much have you had to drink?"

She grasped the hand at her jaw and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I'm not drunk, Castle, just buzzed, and I want you. So bad."

"Oh, Kate."

"Tell me you want me, too."

He couldn't help it; it was too much. He gripped her face and pulled her into a bruising kiss. It had been over a year since the last and only time he got the chance to taste her lips, and this was better than he remembered. She pressed in closer. "Of course, I want you, Kate."

"Then let's go, Castle," She pleaded. "Take me home and finally make me yours."

"Finally?"

Her eyes lifted to his, her fingers coming up to caress his cheek. "It's always been you."

He couldn't move fast enough, gently pushing her back and standing from the barstool. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the throngs of sweaty dancers and out to the street, sending a flippant wave to their friends on the way out. He needed to get her home and bare and under him, now.

"Your place or mine?" she asked breathlessly as she trailed after him.

"Yours. I don't want any distractions once I get you naked."

She stopped and tugged him into her, capturing his lips in a passionate embrace, eradicating any thought from his mind with the gentle suckling of his bottom lip.

He gripped her waist and held her close, giving her just a moment before pulling away. "Come on."

Castle was able to hail a cab quickly and soon they were on their way to her apartment. The moment they settled into the back of the taxi, however, he hazily realized what a bad idea it was. It was difficult to focus on remaining publicly decent with Beckett draped over him, tugging at him, coaxing his tongue to play with hers. "Kate. Kate, wait."

"Mmno." She mumbled against his lips. "No more waiting."

"Kate, please. We can't here."

"Castle," she grumbled, almost whined really, which surprised him. She gripped his ear and caught his gaze. "I need you. Now."

He glanced out the window. "We're almost at your place. Just a few more minutes."

She trailed her lips across his cheek, down to his neck. She nipped firmly, sucked softly, making him groan. "I can't wait until you're inside me."

"God, Beckett," he growled. "What are you doing to me?"

She chuckled darkly against the skin of his throat and his fingers pressed hard into the thigh she slung over his lap. The cab finally stopped in front of her building and he let out a sigh of relief. One more minute and they could have been arrested for indecent exposure.

He didn't try to stall her in the elevator ride up to her apartment when she pushed him against the back of the lift. Luckily, they were the only people in the small space, so he kept an arm tight around her back while his other hand cupped her face, directing her where he wanted. She didn't break away from him when they exited or when they trailed down the hall.

He pressed her into her front door. "Keys, Beckett."

She moaned, slipping a hand down in the direction of her purse, but making a detour to the front of his pants. Her fingers brushed lightly against the growing length straining beneath his slacks, making him groan against her neck.

He gripped her hips firmly and spun her around, pressing his chest to her back. "Open this door now or I will take you right here in this hall."

Beckett bit her lip and scrambled for her keys. Once they were inside, he slammed her against the door, effectively shutting it. "Castle," she gasped.

"Why are you such a tease?" He tossed her purse away and clasped both her wrists in one hand above her head. He gripped a leg and lifted it around his waist, bringing their hips flush.

"Please." She clamped her leg tighter and rolled her hips roughly into his.

His lips found hers again as he tugged the tight material of her dress to her waist, revealing the lace of her panties to his questing fingers. They trailed lower and lower over her ass until he found the wet patch between her thighs. He groaned into her mouth, moving his hand to the front, separating their hips to get to her warmth.

"Oh, god, Castle," she groaned, her head falling back against the door, as he began rubbing a slow, torturous rhythm over her underwear.

"You're so wet," he murmured, a tone of amazement in his voice.

She opened her eyes to him and licked her lips. "For you."

"Kate," he breathed, his fingers stopping.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this, wanted you."

"When? Why now? What about your walls?"

She tugged her wrists from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't tell you exactly when, but you barged into my life and just became everything, long before I could even admit it to myself, let alone you. But lately, it's been so hard to ignore. And as for my walls, Castle, they're in ruins. There have been so many times when I've had to stop myself from just jumping you right then and there." She chuckled and rested her forehead to his, attempting to hide her blushing cheeks. "And then tonight, I knew you were watching me. I could feel your gaze on me and it made me feel…alive. You came in like a wrecking ball and I don't want to live another moment without having you, without you knowing that I need you, in every way possible."

Castle was speechless, never expecting he would actually hear Kate Beckett express such feelings for him. Sure, he'd hoped, but the reality of it knocked him off balance. He couldn't breathe.

Long moments passed, and she was growing antsy under his unwavering stare. She bit her lip nervously. "Castle? Say something."

"I love you."

She blinked. Her heart stopped.

"God, I love you, Kate."

She blew out a breath and gripped him hard, kissing him with all she had. "Show me," she mumbled against his lips, her fingers flexing in his hair. "Show me."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated a strong M.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but this story.**

" _I love you."_

 _She blinked. Her heart stopped._

 _"God, I love you, Kate."_

 _She blew out a breath and gripped him hard, kissing him with all she had. "Show me," she mumbled against his lips, her fingers flexing in his hair. "Show me."_

(((o)))

How could he pass up an offer like that? He grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her up into his embrace. She locked her ankles together at his back and kept her arms tight around his shoulders, kissing him languidly as he pulled her away from the door. Blindly they made it to her bedroom. Beckett couldn't believe it. She was about to make love to Castle. She'd been fantasizing about this moment for so long, the heat between them so strong, she didn't trust herself to keep her secrets much longer.

"Castle, come on. No teasing."

He chuckled against the curve of her breast. "Always so bossy." He made quick work of her dress, stripping her down to a matching set of lacy lingerie. "Goddess," he murmured, his eyes slowly raking over her skin. He trailed his palms up her bare thighs, feeling a shiver move through her. So entranced by her naked skin, Castle ceased his exploration, could only stare. Growing fidgety and impatient under his gaze, Beckett sat up and began some exploring of her own. She removed his jacket and yanked the shirttail out of his pants. Coming out of his stupor, Castle gently pushed her back onto the bed, her body bouncing slightly.

"What's your rush, doll?"

Her mouth curled slightly, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. "It's been a long wait, stud." She trailed her fingers up her stomach and over her breasts to the straps of her bra, fiddling with the flimsy material. "I don't want to waste any more time."

He licked his lips in return, his eyes smoldering. "Lucky for you, we've got all night."

"Hmm, think you can last that long?"

He leaned over her, kissing her lips long enough to distract her while he deftly unhooked her bra. "Just don't fall asleep on me."

She gasped as the double sensation of his hair tickling her chin and his mouth closing over her nipple shot straight to her core. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Further talk was stalled as Castle moved lower down her body, licking and nipping across her soft skin, pulling moans from her he'd only ever dreamed of hearing. He ran his tongue from one hipbone to the other above her panties once he reached the last piece of clothing. Sparing a glance up to her face, seeing her lidded gaze fixed on him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, he slowly pulled the scrap of lace down her legs, baring every inch to his hungry eyes. This time, he didn't pause. He swooped down and buried his face between her thighs, using his thumbs to spread her open for his greedy tongue.

"Castle!" she cried out, one hand gripping the bed sheets as the other twisted in his hair.

He groaned against her wet skin as Beckett's flavor burst on his tongue, creating a vibrating sensation that only spurred her on. He didn't ease up. He didn't stop until both her hands were in his hair, holding him still as she grinded her hips onto his mouth. He groaned again when she came, loud and uninhibited, which surprised him considering how reserved he knew she usually was. He sat up slowly, his eyes trained on her face, taking in the blissed-out expression painting her features. "That was amazing," he murmured. His fingers crept back to her opening, spreading the wetness over her clit and rubbing it lazily.

Beckett keened and pushed his hand away from her over sensitized flesh. "Need a minute," she gasped.

He chuckled and rid himself of his shirt. Next went his belt. When he popped open his slacks, Beckett's hands reached for them. She yanked him to her by the open ends of his pants, causing him to topple onto her, pressing her down into the mattress. She didn't seem to mind if her moan was any indication. She slicked her tongue against his while her palms slid along his naked back up to his shoulder blades where she dug her nails into his skin, then trailed back down to sneak her hands into the gap made by his undone slacks, her nails marking the flesh of his ass. "Kate," he growled.

"I love it when you say my name like that," she confessed breathily in his ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth.

He bucked into her harshly, making her moan and grip him tightly. He chuckled. "Let me get my pants off."

She pushed them down over his butt and as far off as she could. Castle lifted up to remove them completely, but before he could reposition over her, Beckett flipped them over and climbed atop him instead. She straddled his thighs and wrapped a slender hand around his raging length. "So big," she murmured.

Castle threw his head back, groaning at the feel of her hand slowly pumping him. Then he felt her lick the tip of his cock, making him clench his fists to keep from pulling her all the way down on him. "Kate, please," he begged.

Her skin grew hot at the sound of his strangled plea. She grinned and wrapped her lips around the head, gently sucking, while her hand continued to pump the rest of his length.

"Oh, fuck."

She hummed against him, the fingers of her free hand creeping down to play with herself. Beckett loved the feel of his velvety cock, the smell of his skin. She opened her mouth wider to try and take more of him inside. He was so large, she wasn't sure she could fit him all the way, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Relaxing her jaw, she slid a little further down. Castle was a groaning mess by this point, completely unable to form a coherent sentence. He peered down to watch the unbelievable sight of Kate sucking his cock. He also caught sight of her working a hand between her legs and the whole view had his body rushing for release.

"K-Kate," he gasped, his hand slipping into her long tresses. "Stop, p-please."

She hummed loudly around him, sending tremors through his body with her protest. She didn't let up, though, only half way down his cock, but pumping and sucking wholeheartedly.

"Oh, god, Kate," he grunted, his hand fisting her hair. It was taking all he had not to thrust into her welcoming mouth. "I wanna be inside you, please!"

Now it was her turn to groan, her mouth slipping off him as she sat up. Her hand still worked his cock while she vigorously rubbed her clit with the fingers of the other. "Castle," she moaned, her head tipping back.

She was close he could see and he hadn't even gotten the chance to be inside her yet. He growled. "You stop that right now." Hooking an arm under each of hers and pulling her against his chest, he rolled her beneath him. She reluctantly released his length and he yanked her fingers from between her thighs, replacing them with his thicker digits. Beckett moaned in appreciation, but he removed them quickly only to wrap them around himself. He was still slick from being in her mouth. When he teased her opening with the tip of his cock, she hitched her legs high around his waist. "Condom?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?"

"Castle, now," she pleaded, pressing her fingers into his ass in encouragement.

He kissed her hard, distracting her for a moment with a quick swipe of his tongue. But he couldn't wait himself. Slowly, he pushed into her tight channel, feeling her slick walls envelope him in a manner he couldn't put into words. She moaned long and loud as he continued to press deeper. Once he was buried to the hilt, he opened his eyes, unaware they had even slipped closed, and peered down into her arousal-filled expression. Her gaze lifted to his face too and when their eyes connected, that's when he pulled all the way out before pushing back in.

Her chest expanded with a deep breath at the feel of his length sliding so deliciously within her. She licked her lips and kept her eyes trained on his face, watching with rapt attention at the play of emotions and shadows across his features in the dimly lit room. He was so handsome, so masculine moving above her, inside her, pushing all the right buttons. She released her death grip on his hip to bring her fingers to his cheek, moving across his jaw to trip over his lips; so damn sexy.

His hips were gaining speed and strength, beginning an intense rhythm she couldn't keep up with. Castle grasped the hand at his face and pressed it into the pillow above her head, lacing their fingers together. His lips found hers again as she squeezed his hand tightly. He could feel it coiling in his lower belly, his climax rushing to the surface. He moved his hips as fast as he could, bringing one of her legs to rest over his shoulder, pressing even deeper and causing a pleasing friction against her clit, pulling a keening cry from her lips. "I love you, Kate," he grunted, his thrusts growing sloppy.

The nails of her free hand dug hard into his butt cheek. "Oh, god, Castle," she cried. "I love you too…oh, god, yes!"

Her confession caused him to falter in his movements, but he quickly recovered, driven by the declaration. They climbed higher and higher, their combined sounds creating a symphony like music to his ears. A particularly sharp push and she was coming with a long, high-pitched moan. He followed behind her a few thrusts later, releasing with a growl into her neck.

He collapsed atop her, his muscles like jelly. Beckett slipped her legs down over his hips and her arms wrapped around his back. With eyes closed, she turned and placed a long kiss to his temple. She sighed contentedly, loving the feel of his lax limbs pressed against every inch of her. Long moments passed, each quiet and regaining their breath. She moved a hand to his hair, stroking the short locks at the base of his neck. "Don't tell me _you've_ fallen asleep."

He chuckled against her skin. "I was right. I didn't think I could handle your moves."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who could barely keep up. It was incredible."

Castle lifted his head to look at her. "I've been waiting four years to have you, Kate. I couldn't control myself." She ducked her head as much as she could to hide her staining cheeks. "Umm, before…" He cleared his throat nervously. "When we were, you know…and you were about to…" Her eyes met his again. "Did you, did you mean it? What you said?"

Beckett rubbed a palm in soothing motions against his shoulder blade. "You mean the part where I said I love you too?"

He chuckled apprehensively. "Yeah, that."

She licked her lips, the corners curling slightly. "Yeah, Castle. I meant it. That's not something I say lightly. You should know that."

"I know, I do. It's just not something I ever thought could be directed at me, not from you at least."

Her brows crinkled. "Why not?"

Castle sighed, looking away for moment. "Beckett, it's no secret that you found it less than appealing that I was shadowing you."

"Yeah, but that changed. You have to know that changed for me."

"Well, I mean, I hoped. I've hoped that you would one day see me as more than an annoying tag-along, that you could view me as a partner, a friend."

"And I have, and then you became more than that."

"I didn't want to assume, Kate."

It was Beckett's turn to sigh. "Castle," she began. "I know I'm not the easiest person to read, that I don't always say what's on my mind, but over the past couple of years, the past few months especially, you've become my everything. Like I said before, I don't want to spend another moment without you. I love you."

The way he smiled at her, the kind of smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, had her heart bursting beneath her ribcage. "I love you too," he murmured.

She pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss, pouring all she felt for him into it. When he shifted slightly above her, she realized he was still inside her. Beckett moaned and rocked her hips into his. "Ready for round two?"

He nipped her bottom lip. "Maybe we should clean up from round one first."

"Shower?"

He smiled, smacked a kiss to her lips, and then detangled from her. "Race you!"

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest when he tripped over the sheets in his rush to beat her to the bathroom. "Please don't injure yourself or we won't get to enjoy another round."

He grimaced but kept up speed toward the en suite. "Loser has to tend to the winner first!" he called over his shoulder.

She dragged herself from the bed a little slower with a roll of her eyes. "You make that sound like a chore."

He gasped. "Beckett!"

"What? You don't think I enjoyed having your _cock_ in my mouth?" She popped the 'k' and quirked a brow.

"That's it!" He grabbed her just as she entered the bathroom and lifted her onto his hips. "Forget the bet."

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Much love.**


End file.
